seiyapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Surplices
The Surplices are the armors of Hades' Specters, whom are the deity's personal warriors. There are 108 unique armors to fit each of the Specters, but there are also a mass produced Skeleton Surplice that each guard wears. Surplices have also been given to the deities that serve the god, such as Hypnos and Thanatos. New Surplices can easily be created for temporary servants such as the Gold Saints that were revived during the Holy War of 1990. Background According to the Hypermyth, Hades had been observing the battles between Poseidon and Athena for centuries, even helping Ares at one point. Eventually Hades took note of the armors that the Athena´s 88 Saints and the Marina wore, and decided to create his own army. Hades named these armors Surplices, and unlike Athena´s Cloths, these would act in accorance with one of the 108 Demon Stars and seek out a suitable wearer. The armor and star would then instantly heighten the users Cosmo and make them a capable warrior of Hades. The Saints eventually developed a way to keep the Demon Stars with the Surplices sealed inside a monument. Which made them unable to take on new users. The seal would dissolve every 247th year, enabling them to escape. Hades and other gods are capable of creating Surplices, as is seen when Hades created Surplice versions of the Cloths for Saints that betray Athena. Kairos is also seen creating a Surplice for Partita. Story Concept & Creation Surplices - Heavenly= Garuda surplice hub.png|'Garuda Surplice' Griffon surplice hub.png|'Griffon Surplice' Wyvern surplice hub.png|'Wyvern Surplice' Acheron surplice hub.png|'Acheron Surplice' Minotaurus surplice hub.png|'Minotaurus Surplice' Troll surplice hub.png|'Troll Surplice' Sphinx surplice hub.png|'Sphinx Surplice' Lycaon surplice hub.png|'Lycaon Surplice' Alraune surplice hub.png|'Alraune Surplice' Balron surplice hub.png|'Balron Surplice' Golem surplice hub.png|'Golem Surplice' Deadly beetle surplice hub.png|'Deadly Beetle Surplice' Basilisk surplice hub.png|'Basilisk Surplice' Harpy surplice hub.png|'Harpy Surplice' Bennu surplice hub.png|'Bennu Surplice' Mandrake surplice hub.png|'Mandrake Surplice' Necromancer surplice hub.png|'Necromancer Surplice' Behemoth surplice hub.png|'Behemoth Surplice' Hanuman surplice hub.png|'Hanuman Surplice' Nasu surplice hub.png|'Nasu Surplice' Genbu surplice hub.png|'Genbu Surplice' Mephistopheles surplice hub.png|'Mephistopheles Surplice' Dryad surplice hub.png|'Dryad Surplice' Vampire surplice hub.png|'Vampire Surplice' Cetus surplice hub.png|'Cetus Surplice' - Earthly= Deep surplice hub.png|'Deep Surplice' Cyclops surplice hub.png|'Cyclops Surplice' Frog surplice hub.png|'Frog Surplice' Papillon surplice hub.png|'Papillon Surplice' Worm surplice hub.png|'Worm Surplice' Dullahan surplice hub.png|'Dullahan Surplice' Gorgon surplice hub.png|'Gorgon Surplice' Elf surplice hub.png|'Elf Surplice' Caitsith surplice hub.png|'Cait Sith Surplice' Kageboshi surplice hub.png|'Kageboshi's Surplice' Sylph surplice hub.png|'Sylph Surplice' Bat surplice hub.png|'Bat Surplice' Atavaka surplice hub.png||'Atavaka Surplice' Upyr surplice hub.png|'Upyr Surplice' Music star surplice hub.png|'Music Star Surplice' Wide star surplice hub.png|'Wide Star Surplice' Speed star surplice hub.png|'Speed Star Surplice' Hidden star surplice hub.png|'Hidden Star Surplice' Crazy star surplice hub.png|'Crazy Star Surplice' Slave star surplice hub.png|'Slave Star Surplice' Execute star surplice hub.png|'Execute Star Surplice' Prestige star surplice hub.png|'Prestige Star Surplice' Fierce star surplice hub.png|'Fierce Star Surplice' Efficacious star surplice hub.png|'Efficacious Star Surplice' Bright star surplice hub.png|'Bright Star Surplice' Forward star surplice hub.png|'Forward Star Surplice' Retreating star surplice hub.png|'Retreating Star Surplice' Succeed star surplice hub.png|'Suceed Star Surplice' Evil star surplice hub.png|'Evil Star Surplice' Number star surplice hub.png|'Number Star Surplice' Level star surplice hub.png|'Level Star Surplice' Empty star surplice hub.png|'Empty Star Surplice' Manage star surplice hub.png|'Manage Star Surplice' - Other= Skeleton surplice hub.png|'Skeleton Surplice' Gargoyle surplice hub.png|'Gargoyle Surplice' Owl surplice hub.png|'Owl Surplice' }} Unnamed Surplices Unnamed Specters and Surplices in Saint Seiya: Next Dimension Unnamed Specters and Surplices in Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas